


Penance

by Myffanwy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Church Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, forgive me father, sorry daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Father Fotia has noticed a new parishioner, one that has taken over his thoughts both in and out of service.Basically, naughty things get done in a confessional booth and I'm going to Hell.PWP, sorry not sorry.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work, and I don't regret a single thing. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I want to do a bit of a bigger series but horny priest brain...

The confessional booth was too small for this, they had to have known this before they even started. As the situation would have it, however, the two fully grown men were still attempting to make it work. Father Fotia situated himself upon parishioner Galo’s lap, his dick keening for attention underneath his cassock, something that Galo took great pride in knowing. His fingers strayed down the long row of buttons at the front of the priest’s cassock, unbuttoning them hastily as he went, the tips of his fingers gliding along the smooth expanse of his abdomen, hidden beneath the ceremonial cloth.  
  
Father Fotia arched his back as he felt how cold Galo’s fingers were; despite thinking that there was no possible way that skin could be so cold when the air around them was so hot. The faint Burnish heat left in his body fluttering at the temperature difference from the contact of the other’s skin. It riled him up, kept the fire in his groin going as he repeated a mantra in his brain. ‘I’m a man first, and a priest second. I’m a man first, and a priest second.’ As Galo reached the end of the garment, carelessly throwing the sides of the robe wide, exposing pale skin and a cock in desperate need of attention. Attention, that he was eager to give.

***

  
Father Lio Fotia had never planned on sleeping with someone who attended his sermons. After all, he had taken a vow of celibacy when he first became a priest, and up until he met Galo, he was set on being content with that being just another aspect of his life. The blue haired firefighter that was presently underneath him however, had other ideas. He had first met the young priest whilst attending a funeral for a victim of a blaze that the rescue team he was a part of failed to extinguish in time. The next week, Father Fotia discovered that he was in attendance to his Sunday Mass, and then the week after that, the same thing.

While doing confessional one night, months after he first saw the blue haired man in a pew, he was shocked to see him on the other side of the screen. Even though the, at the time unnamed, man could not see the priest staring at him, Father Fotia felt something alight inside himself as the man admitted to not being part of the religion (something that was, under normal circumstances, rather taboo) but sought the guidance of the priest on the other side.

“I cannot absolve your sin, my son, but if you truly feel like this is your first step towards becoming born anew, I can grant you guidance towards that.” Father Fotia breathed hard as he heard some shuffling on the other side, hesitation, though silent, hanging heavy in the air.  
“I...I’m not sure, Father. I think I may be beyond saving at this point.” There was an odd chuckle that he gave off as he swallowed hard before continuing. “I never went to church growing up, but something kept me coming back. I’m not even sure I really believe all the...God stuff, ah, no offense, uh, Father, but...there’s something, someone, I don’t know, just a thing that pulls me in. I...well I’m not sure if it’s entirely innocent, either.”

If the tightening in his briefs underneath his cassock were of any indication, Father Fotia wished the vague hinting of the parishioner on the other side was true.  
“My son…” Father Fotia cleared his throat to avoid the wanton lilt he knew was there. “It may be hard to believe, but whether your intent is innocent or not does not entirely mean you are unworthy of my help. May I ask...your name?” He leaned ever so slightly against the grille screen of the booth, not knowing quite how much the other man knew of the rules of the faith, he knew it couldn’t have been much given he was unbaptized and yet sitting in a confessional booth.

“Oh! Oh it’s Galo, Galo Thymos, and like, I get that you’re...well, not really able to forgive me, but if it’s all the same to you, I think I have something I should really finish confessing…” There was a sort of humour in the way that he spoke, like he knew that this would make or break whether or not he would be in the attendance next week. Father Fotia could feel it in his gut, he needed to play his cards right with whatever Galo said next.

After a beat of silence, Father Fotia cleared his throat again, encouraging Galo to continue.  
“O-oh, yeah...well, you see…Father, I think I’ve fallen in love with someone.”  
  
That someone hits Father Fotia in the chest. Mouth parched from the sudden antagonising heat, he manages to get the words over his lips.  
  
“Someone? That isn’t very specific, my son...many people...fall in love.” Was it just him, or was the air in the booth getting more humid than normal?  
“A man, Father. I’ve fallen in love with a man. A man who, by all accounts, would not be interested in having an affair with another guy.” Father Fotia felt pressure on the other side of the screen, as if Galo was leaning against it as well, yearning to be closer to the priest. Breath caught in his throat, the priest closed his eyes and counted to five before allowing himself to respond.

“The church...doesn’t necessarily consider that a sin; the relations between two men. It’s more about the age that’s the matter, my son. Is this man...a man in age?” As if both avoiding the truth and digging for it, Father Fotia balled his fists in his alb, the voice he spoke with barely louder than a whisper as if fearing that someone would overhear. Widely contradicting his whole purpose as a go-between for the parishioners and God himself.

“I sure hope so...he’s a priest, after all.”

Silence.

Father Fotia couldn’t control the chuckle that escaped his throat. Here he was, as he wished for and feared at the same time; Galo was admitting that his presence at the Mass wasn’t necessarily in concern for his immortal soul, but rather, in spite of it.

“And this, ah, this priest you lust for...why are you afraid of your feelings, my son, or his?” There was no stopping the erection in his pants, pushing up to be just visible through his thick garments. He couldn’t even say that he hadn’t thought of the blue haired man in ways that he should not, for lying is more of a sin than lustful thoughts, in his eyes. He chose to think of this less of a temptation but rather God leading him to possibilities and options that he wouldn’t have taken otherwise. With that line of thinking came a guilt free excuse to pursue this new, rather sinful dish that he has in front of him.

“His, definitely. I’m not sure if I actually believe I’d be punished for my feelings in this life or the next, but I’m sure that he does.” There was a hint of a smirk in the way Galo spoke, which only fueled the fire raging inside of Father Fotia.  
  
“I...I wouldn’t be so sure that he does.” Swallowing hard, Lio palmed himself through his cloth robe, hearing the somewhat heavy breathing from the other side of the screen, he knew he had to make a decision quickly. Making small, desperate movements, he opened the booth door a crack, making certain that no one else was out waiting in the pews and turned back to the screen. He heard small, almost indistinguishable breaths from the other side of the booth, what exactly Galo was doing wasn’t something that Father Fotia knew immediately, but he had his speculation.  
  
“Why don’t you come to this side of the booth and we can figure out what it is or is not that this priest of yours is willing to do.” Lio said as calmly as he could, which wasn’t exactly very calm, truth be told. His heart rate was accelerating and his clothing felt entirely too restricting, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to swallow enough air.

Although in reality it was mere seconds, if not a full minute, but it felt like hours until the door to his side of the booth opened and a large body slipped in, closing it as tightly behind him as it could go.  
“Are you sure about this, Father?” Galo whispered, finally facing the priest, his eyes glazed over in want and desire. Nodding, Father Fotia shuffled over so that Galo was guided into sitting on the small wooden bench.  
  
“I’m still a man, after all, my son. I have needs and free will, like you.” There was a small lilt in his voice, as he reached out with his lithe fingers, beginning to unbutton the buttons on Galo’s black button up shirt. Hearing the soft mewl from the parishioners throat, Father Fotia went further, leaning closer so he could smell the gentle cologne wafting up from Galo’s exposed neck.  
  
“I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.” Galo moaned, managing to keep his voice low, no doubt understanding the precarious situation they were in. Lio placed his knee in between Galo’s spread thighs, pressing up forward a bit as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, exposing a beautifully toned chest and abdomen.

“You’re too beautiful for me, my son, I fear I’m stealing you away from someone more worthy.” Father Fotia said, kneeling down in between his legs so he could sprinkle tender kisses along Galo’s chest, hearing rather than feeling the accelerating thudding of his heartbeat.  
  
“Ngh...no one...is more worthy, ah, than you, F-Father…” He panted, rocking his hips a bit as if to try to get Lio’s attention directed a little more south.  
“Lio. Call me Lio...unless you have some sort of...kink?” He smirked, pressing his thumbs into the waistband of Galo’s pants, pulling them down just so slightly.  
“Ah! L-Lio…” Slightly louder than a whisper, but it did help Father Fotia get a bit more comfortable, allowing his mind to somewhat succumb to the lust he was feeling towards the other man.

Galo writhed around a bit, biting his lip to prevent himself from being louder than he would necessarily like to be, to avoid getting caught. Noticing this, Lio decided to take things just a little bit further, to see how much control the firefighter truly had. Pulling the slacks down just a bit further, as Galo lifted his hips to allow for more give; revealing surprisingly plain boxer shorts, a thick tenting in the middle, just as Father Fotia expected.  
“This is your punishment for your sins, Galo.” He purred, finding the slit in the boxers and pulling out the fireman’s dick, taking a moment to look at it’s sheer length before placing a line of kisses on the shaft.

Squirming, Galo placed a hand over his mouth, rocking his hips, seeking friction that Lio wasn’t giving him yet, as he stuck out his tongue and licked thick lines down the shaft he was just kissing.  
“Fath...Lio!” He groaned out in response, both his hands now balled up into fists on the bench, almost as if he was avoiding touching the priest in front of him, much less it all turned out to be an in-depth dream or delusion.  
“Hush, let me give you your penance.” Lio said, and then took the tip of Galo’s dick into his mouth, giving a few languid sucks to build up some pressure. He could tell by the way the man’s thighs quaked underneath him that it was taking an enormous effort not to scream out, or at least make some noise.

Wet noises began to flood past their ears, filling the small booth. Lio briefly prayed silently that the noise was contained within the area and not drawing any attention from anyone who may or may not have come into the church. Lio dragged his tongue underneath the head of Galo’s dick, alternating between gentle sucks and pushing the boundaries on how far he could take him down his throat. He felt the way it teased the back of his throat, threatening to choke him if he continued to push his own limits.  
  
“Lio, fuck…” Galo moaned, panting, finally tentatively reaching out to grab at Lio’s shoulders. Whether or not it was to push him away or pull him closer, Lio never found out, as he felt Galo’s thighs tense up. Pulling himself away from Galo’s dick, a thin string of saliva briefly kept them connected until it snapped as Lio stood up, shaking hands struggling to pull down his own trousers, still hidden by the length of the formal robes.  
“That...ah, was part of the idea.” Father Fotia smirked in a brief moment of clarity in the fog of lust that was consuming him.

“You’re beautiful.” Galo muttered as he eyed the bump in the cloth, and Father Fotia’s flushed face. The priest hadn’t even realized that his lips were parted until he went to swallow hard at the comment. He was hard pressed to find a comeback or retaliation, which Galo used to his advantage, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around the priest, pulling him onto his lap, stretching his neck so he could place kisses along Lio’s collar.   
  
“Hng...Galo…” He moaned, now that he was free of the burden of trousers, he looked around the small booth for something to use, something…  
“I...ah, I got lube i-in my pocket.” Galo stuttered out, not bothering to stop to pick them up or fish it out, still trying to nudge the priest into his lap instead. Lio, however, shuffled his foot around, nudging the cloth onto his calf so he didn’t have to bend down to pick it up.

Adjusting his position slightly, he picked up the pants, now brought higher up, and fished around to find the lube. Having been a young man as he started his priestly journey, he knew how things were supposed to work, he had consumed plenty of porn in his youth, even indulging in it on the rare special occasion. He was a man first, after all.  
“Hand it over, Father, let me...let me do this.” Galo pawed the lube from the priest’s hands, sliding the other hand up the back of Lio’s legs, lifting his cassock to give him much better access to his goal.  
“W-wait…” Lio muttered, grabbing one of Galo’s hands and bringing it up to his stomach, across several buttons, hoping that the man in front of him would put two and two together.

He did, and with a rather malicious grin and purr, Galo began unbuttoning the long row of shiny black buttons, trailing his fingertips across the smooth, awfully warm skin in its wake, earning delicious shivers and mewls from the priest.  
Slowly, he was exposed, they were, for all intents and purposes, naked in the places that mattered, no longer marked by garments as a religious man and follower, but instead two men. Two humans of flesh and bone, giving into a primal urge to touch, to feel, to connect.  
“I think I’m still in need of some punishment, Father, for my many, many sins.”  
  
Hearing these words come out of Galo’s mouth made Lio shudder in anticipation and need.  
“P-penance...Galo, and you...shall receive yours in due time.” A gentle flow of words, wanton and quiet, as his heart pounded relentlessly in his chest, drowning out all other sensation except for the touch of the man in front of him. Figuring it was time to continue, Galo placed his hands back into position, uncapping the lube and squeezing some out onto two of his fingers.

He wasted no time in nudging Lio’s knee’s apart, giving him better access as he slowly, carefully began to prepare the priest for his cock.  
All they could hear was each other’s snagged breaths, steady heartbeats and quiet noises of ardour. All they could feel was each other’s skin upon their own, some of that skin rather invasive as it found its way in and out of Lio’s ass, stretching it methodically to ease the pain of intrusion that they both assumed Galo’s cock would require.  
It wasn’t terribly long until Lio, maintaining his erection that now dripped with pre-come, arched his back and growled in a low voice,  
“I’m ready.”

  
Galo wasted no time in lifting Lio up with his great upper body strength, pulling him up into his lap, the priest placing his hands on Galo’s shoulders as he adjusted himself in the new position.  
“Tell me if I’m hurting you, Lio.” Galo whispered, their faces awfully close as Lio chose to nestle his chin in the crook where Galo’s shoulder met his neck. The air he breathed tickling the fireman’s ear, sending twin bolts of excitement and need down his spine.  
  
“Mm, you don’t have to worry about that.” Lio smirked before carefully aligning himself up, Galo had his dick in one hand, trying to help guide Lio downward. Together they managed to get lined up, and as Lio sank down, he let out little gasps, surprised by the other man’s girth, despite having already had it in his mouth. It was an incredible sensation, being stretched so far, despite only having about an inch or so of it in him.  
“G-Galo!” He gasped, slowly sinking down bit by bit, Galo’s hands on his hips, helping to keep him steady as he enveloped the dick inside himself. His own hands on Galo’s shoulders clenching, leaving slight drag marks of his nails upon his skin.  
  
“Lio, oh God, Lio, you feel so fucking good.” Galo, forgetting entirely where he was, help onto the other man tighter until Lio completely bottomed out, earning a surprised cry out of Galo.  
“I...Holy shit, you’re so hot.” Galo swallowed, letting them both adjust to the feeling before attempting any sudden movements. There were no words to describe how Lio was feeling, full, maybe, but there was something about this that felt like he was being completed, like he had been missing this for so long. Lifting his head to place a rather chaste kiss on Galo’s lips, Lio nestled back into the spot of Galo’s shoulder as he tentatively experimented with rocking his hips.

It took a few seconds of laboured breathing and hushed groans before they found the pace for them, Galo trying hard not to suddenly buck up into the smaller man, and Lio desperately clinging to the thought of not climaxing right there and then, before they had any real fun.  
After a few minutes, Lio got a little more bold, lifting his hips a few inches before slamming back down, jolting at the slight pain that he felt, but having that instantly replaced with the heavenly feeling of being filled back up.  
  
“F-fuck, Lio.” Galo’s voice was husky, making sure he had a good hold on his lover before assisting him as he bounced in his lap, rutting his hips as well to make sure that he could get as deep as possible.  
Getting bold, Lio was able to take one of his hands and snake it down Galo’s chest, reaching his own dick in due time, jerking himself off in a varying rhythm, unable to coordinate the timing exactly right.

Feeling his partner taking care of his need caused Galo to shudder, not able to control himself for much longer.  
“I’m...so close, Father.” He said, his fingers on Lio’s hips no doubt leaving little bruises with how hard he was grasping. Lio kissed Galo’s neck, close to his ear, getting quite close to orgasm himself as he growled low.  
  
“Then come, my son, come and pay your penance for your sins.” As the words escaped his mouth, he felt Galo’s hips stutter and his sharp intake of breath as he held Lio tightly against his lap, his dick practically vibrating as he came. Lio could feel the hot ropes of cum inside him, filling him up and making him feel claimed, owned, in a sense. The realization of what just happened was just enough to push himself over the edge as he continued his ministrations on himself as his dick spat over Galo’s stomach, and of course, Lio’s own hand.

It took them a long moment to calm down, to get their breathing and heart rates back to normal, as their sweat and semen dried, permeating the air with the reek of sex. Galo seemed to be less affected than Lio, despite how he looked utterly debauched and ruined from their encounter.  
After several moments, Lio gingerly climbed out of Galo’s lap, ignoring the wet squelching sound that followed, as he found his own pants and tugged them up, knowing that he’d be immediately doing laundry once he got back to the rectory. Galo watched Lio get ready until he decided to put his own clothes back on, trying not to get too distracted by the way Lio took his time buttoning up his cassock.

“Well...if that doesn’t get me a first place ticket to Hell, I don’t know what will.” Galo joked, his tone one of contentment however, to which Lio scoffed and replied in his own smug manner.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you there.”  



End file.
